Psathyropus tenuipes
Psathyropus tenuipes Koch, 1878 is the type species (by monotypy) of the genus Psathyropus (Eupnoi:Sclerosomatidae). Taxonomy *''P.t.'' Koch, 1878b:785Koch, L. (1878b) Japanesische Arachniden und Myriapoden. Verhandlungen der Zoologisch-Botanischen Gesellschaft in Wien, 27, 735–798. *''Melanopa japonica'' Roewer, 1910a:22Roewer, C.F. (1910a) Revision der Opiliones Plagiostethi (= Opiliones Palpatores). I. Teil: Familie der Phalangiidae. (Subfamilien: Gagrellini, Liobunini, Leptobunini.) Abhandlungen aus dem Gebiete der Naturwissenschaften, herausgegeben vom Naturwissenschaftlichen Verein in Hamburg, Hamburg, 19(4), 1–294. (syn. Suzuki, 1973d:250Suzuki, S. (1973d) Opiliones from the South-west Islands, Japan. Journal of Science of the Hiroshima University, Series B, Division 1 (Zoology), 24, 205–279.) *''Gagrella japonica'' Roewer, 1910a:89 (syn. Suzuki, 1973d:250) *''Melanopa biseriata'' Sato & Suzuki, 1938b:373Sato, I. & Suzuki, S. (1938b) Uber neue Arten der Gagrellinae (Palpatores, Opiliones) aus Japan. Annotationes Zoologicae Japonenses, 17(3/4), 373-387. (syn. Suzuki, 1973d:250) *''Metagagrella abei'' Sato & Suzuki, 1938b:381 (syn. Suzuki, 1973d:250) *''Metagagrella suzukii'' Roewer, 1954c:247Roewer, C.F. (1954c) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 2. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 35(5/6), 237–292. (syn. Suzuki, 1973d:250) *''Gagrella japonica japonica'' Suzuki, 1958d:68Suzuki, S. (1958d) Opiliones from the Shimokita Peninsula, Aomori Prefecture. Shigen Kagaku Kenkyusho Iho (Miscellaneous Reports of the Research Institute for Natural Resources, Tokyo), 46–47, 66–69. Specimens *''P.t.'' male(1) (holotype) Naturhistorisches Museum Wien (Vienna), Austria; # *''M.j.'' male + female (holotype(m) + paratypes) Museum National d'Histoire Naturelle, Paris; #Roewer, C.F. (1955a) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 3. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 36(1/2), 71–121. *''M.j.'' male + female (3 specimens) (paratypes) Roewer collection, now housed in the Naturmuseum Senckenberg; #RI/2/166 *''G.j.'' male + female (holotype + paratypes) Zoologisches Institut und Zoologisches Museum; #Roewer, C.F. (1954b) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 1. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 35(3/4), 181–236. LOST *''G.j.'' male(2) + female(1) )paratypes) Roewer collection, now housed in the Naturmuseum Senckenberg; #RI/1/522 & RI/1/530 *''M.b.'' female(1) (holotype) Zoological Laboratory, Hiroshima University, Japan; # LOST *''M.a.'' male + female (holotype + paratype) Laboratory, Hiroshima University, Japan; # LOST *''M.s.'' male(3) + female(2) (holotype(m) + paratypes) Roewer collection, now housed in the Naturmuseum Senckenberg; #RII/10309/632 Description (from L. Koch (1878b)) Mas. Der Körper oben schwarz, nur die vordere Absenkung des Augenhügels und ein damit verbundener, rautenförmiger Flecken, welcher bis zum Vorderrande reicht, gelblich. Die Mandibeln gelbbraun; die Unterseite des Körpers, sowie die Hüften der Beine bräunlichgelb. Die Palpen gelbbraun, mit blassgelbem Tarsalgliede. Die Beine schwarz, mit braunen Tarsengliedern. Oben nieder gewölbt, glanzlos, nicht ganz um 2 Mm. länger als breit; an der vorderen Hälfte am breitesten, und hier in den Seiten gerundet, hinten schmäler und gleichbreit, weitschichtig fein granulirt, nur vor dem Augenhügel eine rautenförmige Stelle glatt und glänzend; diese Stelle ist vorn beiderseits durch eine Furche abgegrenzt; beiderseits von dem Augenhügel seichte Impressionen; hinter demselben eine von zwei tiefen Furchen begrenzte bogenförmige Falte. Die Augenhügel hoch, senkrecht, vom Vorderrande noch einmal so weit als seine Höhe beträgt, entfernt, oben mit einer seichten Längsfurche und beiderseits mit einer sich vorne und hinten herabziehenden Reihe sehr kleiner Zähnchen. Die Mandibeln glatt, glänzend, mit sehr feinen, kurzen, abstehenden Härchen licht bewachsen; das Basal- wie das Zangenglied dünn und von den Seiten her zusammengedrückt. Das Femoralglied der Palpen leicht gebogen, mit sehr kurzen, abstehenden Borstchen licht bewachsen und unten mit kleinen Zähnchen besetzt. Das Tibialglied länger als der Patellartheil, dieser oben mit zahlreichen, jenes spärlicher mit Zähnchen besetzt und mit Borstchen wie das Femoralglied bewachsen. Das Tarsalglied leicht gebogen, am Ende etwas verdickt, und hier dichter mit Borstchen besetzt, an der Unterseite eine Längsreihe kleiner Zähnchen; die Endklaue nicht gezahnt. Die Hüften der Beine mit zahlreichen groben Körnern bestreut. Die Beine mit kurzen, anliegenden Härchen dünn bedeckt, etwas glänzend, sehr lang, dünn, jene des zweiten Paares noch dünner als die übrigen und beträchtlich länger. — Die Schenkel, Patellen und Tibien mit spitzen Zähnchen besetzt, stielrund. Länge des Körpers: 0'0055 M., eines Beines des ersten Paares': 0'063 M., des zweiten: 0119 M., des dritten: 0-064 M., des vierten: 0-081 M. Notes *Location: Japan References Category:Species Category: Palearctic Category:Fauna of Japan Category:Asia Category:Types MNHN